No Reason
by Hime D
Summary: A songfic taken from WK's OAV Opening Theme with the same title. The G-boys and their last mission....


No Reason No Reason 

_ To the moonlight night that shines in uncertainty __  
_

_Sometimes I wonder if I am still human. Almost everyday I kill, I destroy, and I kill. Is that what a human supposed to do? To wipe the existence of one and another, regardless of anything. _

_It's not that I want this. Never. The last thing I was is to see blood in my hands, again. No, there were never real blood there, almost never, actually. But I know that every time I go with my partner, somebody will die. _

_I will be the one to kill. _

_So tell me, am I still human? _

__ _Asking,_   


Heero looked up from his laptop. "What did you say?" 

Without looking back at his friend, Duo repeated his words. "When do you think this mission will be over?" 

__ _'Till where it is darkness_  


After a long pause, the boy replied. "It's not for us to decide." 

"That's why I was asking you!" He sat up from the bed he was laying at. "When do _you_ think this mission, this war will be over? This can't run forever, right? Someday people will get tired of the war and then maybe they'll just settle for peace and we'll be free! Right, Heero?" 

__ _'Till when it is now_

Heero did not say anything. Instead he continued typing his report. Duo just stared at his back before he lay back at the bed. 

Sensing his friend's sudden distress, Heero stopped typing and turned back at his friend. He was going to tell him to stop thinking about it, but he canceled it when he saw his friend's eyes. He paused in mid air and after a while, he chose to turn back to his laptop and continued typing his report. However, this time, his mind was no longer at his work. 

Duo stared at his friend's back for a while before he closed his eyes and settled himself for sleep. He needed the sleep, since he had a mission to do the next day. And to make the stinging sensation in his eyes go away. Tears were the last thing he wanted right now. He would accomplish his mission and everything would be okay. 

He hoped so. 

_Right? Heero.... _

_ _ ___People who __speak to the far passed wind _

"We have to abort the mission. There are children in that damn base!" 

"02 is right, Sir. We can't just kill the children. We need to delay this mission until the children is out of the base." 

"Objection declined. Proceed with the mission." 

"Are you fucking moron?! There's no way I'm going to blow up those children along with the base!!" 

"I warn you, 02, 04. You are to destroy that base right now." 

"NO FUCKING WAY!!" 

  
__ _They don't even know the reason_

____

Heero read the new message in silence. 

When he was done, he slowly rose from his seat and opened his drawer. Picking out a gun, he filled in its bullets. He gave it another check and put it in the holster on his waist. Grabbing his jacket, he went out of his room. 

But not before giving the picture of the five of them on Duo's table one last look. 

_ Words are all dancing high _

"There must be something wrong in this! They would never betray us like that! I refuse to believe this... this... nonsense!!" 

"Shut up, Wufei." 

  
__ ___Swallowed by the holy darkness _

"I don't want to believe this as well, but this is what happened. Duo and Quatre have abandoned their mission. They know the consequences. We know the consequences." 

Wufei looked up at the taller boy in doubt. 

"...I don't want to fight a friend." 

Trowa stated in a tone colder than usual. "Mission is mission. We were friends because of the mission. Once they betrayed the mission...." 

  
__ ___Even the stars have their faces paled _

"...They are no longer our friends." 

  
__ ___They stop shining (involuntarily)_

____

"This is not right! We are friends! We shouldn't fight each other!" 

"Save your words to the other world, Winner." 

Shen Long's staff stabbed Sandrock's armor. 

_ Just words given by an old friend _

Sandrock's hand was gnawing at Shen Long's abdomen, clawing at the cockpit, at its pilot. The other hand was holding Heavyarms's hand. The red machine struggles, trying to break free by spilling its ammunitions to the Gundam. 

The Deathscythe who could only use its booster dashed toward the three machines, trying to save the pilot in the broken Gundam. 

"Quatre!" 

"Duo... run...." 

The boy's sound was weak over the radio. 

"I'm not leaving you behind!" 

"You'll have to.... Now run!" 

"Quatre!" 

With its last strength, Sandrock kicked the black Gundam, sending him toward the Earth, out to a save distance. 

And the self-destruct button was pressed. 

  
__ ___Sparks slightly _

"QUATREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

  
__ ___Turns into space dust_

____

The bushes were tearing at his clothes. The leaves and trunks were cutting on his skin. 

His lungs were burning. His legs were hurting. His head was spinning. He wanted to stop. But he had to run. He was a prey, and his hunter was chasing after him. He couldn't stop or he would die. 

Die in the hands of his own bestfriend. 

"Check mate." 

He halted at his steps as Heero appeared before him. Whether it was a shortcut or the boy simply ran faster than him, Duo did not know. All he knew that his hand instinctively reached for the gun is his pocket. 

But Heero already withdrew his own gun and aimed. 

The sound of gunshot rang through the forest. 

_ Every wind from the far other world _

Duo's hands were trembling. The weight of the gun in his hand seemed to be too much for him. His knees were weak, trembling. He sagged to the ground, unable to sustain his own weight. The gun dropped beside him. 

He looked up, staring back at those cool blue eyes of his friend's in disbelief. 

"Heero...." 

The boy stared back at him. Before Duo realized what had really happened, Heero did something that he would never have expected him to do. 

He smiled. 

A real smile. 

And again, before Duo's brain managed to register it, Heero collapsed on the ground. 

He did not move again. 

___ Nobody even knows the reason _

Duo crawled to his friend's side. "Heero?" he tried to call. 

There was no answer. 

He cradled Heero's head in his lap, desperately trying to wake him up. "Heero? Open your eyes. Come on, Heero. If you're trying to fake death on me, then you're totally a lousy actor." 

He cradled the boy's head in his embrace, afraid of letting him go, ignoring the fact that blood was pooling underneath them. Not his blood. Heero's. 

"Wake up, Heero. You still have to kill me, remember? You told me that you'd never fail your mission. You haven't killed me yet, so wake up, Heero! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" 

_Don't die on me.... _

The smell of blood was stabbing at his nostrils. 

_ The memory of puzzled love reaches the sky in sadness _

And he recalled everything in the past. To the time they were still together. 

Trowa's cool composition and the slight smile that appeared every time they managed to find an excuse to visit his sister at the circus. Wufei's smirk and snide remarks that he knew were meant to cheer him up. Quatre's laughter and encouragement that brightened even the worst situation. Heero's smile that he first and would never again saw. 

He would never see them again, because they were dead. 

Because he killed them, with his own blood soaked hands. 

  
__ _The future tears on your chest _

And he screamed. 

___ Even the smile will shatter _.... _(won't it?_)

____

"So they are all dead but one." 

"Yes." 

"Well done, Doctor J." 

"Anytime." 

"Remind me to do something about the last one later." 

"You just can't let anyone disrupt the incoming peace treaty, can you?" 

"Of course. Even though it forces me to kill what could have been my only allies." 

"It's all for the peace." 

"For the peace...." 

End of No Reason 

**No Reason   
**_by Weiß_

Ayashiku kagayaita tsukiyo ni toi kakeru  
Doko made yami na no ka, itsu made ima na no ka

Tooku satta kaze ni kataru   
Hito ha wake mo shirazu ni 

Kotoba ha subete takaku mau  
Seinaru yami hikikomarete  
Hoshi sae kao o aozamete  
Hikaru koto o yamete shimau 

Mukashi no tomodachi ni moratta kotoba dake  
Chiisaku kagayaite, uchuu no chiri ni naru

Haruka kanata kaze wo subete   
Dare mo wake mo shirazu ni 

Mayotta ai no omoide ga  
Kanashii hodo sora wo kakeru  
Mirai ha kimi no mune o saki  
Hohoemi sae kowasu darou 

妖しく輝いた　月夜に問いかける  
どこまで闇なのか　いつまで今なのか 

遠く　去った　風に　語る  
人は　理由も知らずに

言葉は　全て　高く　舞う  
聖なる闇　引き込まれて  
星さえ　顔を青ざめて  
光ることを　やめてしまう  


昔の友達に　もらった言葉だけ  
小さく輝いて　宇宙の塵になる 

遥か　彼方　風を 全て  
誰も　理由も知らずに

迷った　愛の思い出が  
哀しいほど　空をかける  
未来は　君の胸を割き  
微笑みさえ　壊すだろう  



End file.
